


Family Group Chat

by xlittlemissashx



Series: Tony knows how to parent. Just watch. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Dad!Tony, Family, Fluff, Gen, Group chat, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlittlemissashx/pseuds/xlittlemissashx
Summary: A few months after the Civil War and the environment around Tony has changed drastically. This group chat is just another day in the Stark household.





	Family Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't finished the Barton family story yet since it's going to be a couple of chapters long, I wrote this little piece! Someone had commented on my last fic about Tony always wanting a daughter, and basically spoiling Lila so there's a bit of that in here. It's after Tony basically adopted the Barton's as his own, and at this point he doesn't bother to fight the "Dad" title anymore. I decided to try something new with the whole "group chat" thing. Also, this may or may not be a way for me to avoid studying for my exams... Enjoy!
> 
> You don't need to read the last one to read this one!

**Laura:** Why is there a 20,000 sq. ft. bouncy castle in our yard?

**Tony:** The real question is, why WASN’T there one before.

**Laura:** Tony.

**Tony:** Yes?

**Laura:** …

**Tony:** … How do you make silence over text seem threatening? Is that a mom thing?

**Cooper:** Yep it’s a mom thing.

**Cooper:** But this bouncy castle is so cool! It’s really a castle mom!

**Peter:** Castle? We got a castle? I wanna see!

**Cooper:** [picture sent]

**Cooper:** [picture sent]

**Laura:** Is that a swimming pool? Tony, how did you even get a swimming pool in a bouncy castle?

**Peter:** I’m coming over!

**Tony:** I’m an engineer. I build things. The real conspiracy would be if I didn’t get a swimming pool in the bouncy castle.

**Laura:** /facepalm/

**Rhodey:** Tony… Is because of what Lila said last week?

**Tony:** What… Rhodey-bear… I have no idea what you’re talking about.

**Laura:** Rhodey… What did Lila say?

**Rhodey:** She may have been reading a story book and mentioned that it’s not fair only royalty gets to live in castles.

**Laura:** Oh my god, Tony!

**Tony:** I REGRET NOTHING!

**Tony:** Besides, she’s our princess and she deserves it.

**Cooper:** If Lila gets a castle, can I get a super cool treehouse?

**Cooper:** Like the kind that Phineas and Ferb built?

**Tony:** THAT!

**Laura:** Tony, no.

**Tony:** That is brilliant!

**Laura:** Tony, you will not build fighting treehouses.

**Tony:** :(

**Cooper:** :(

**Peter:** :(

**Rhodey:** :(

**Laura:** Rhodey!

**Rhodey:** You have to admit, the idea is really cool.

**Laura:** I am the only adult in this family.

**Bruce:** You still have me.

**Tony:** Traitor!

**Laura:** Can you talk Tony out of building sentient treehouses?

**Tony:** Who said anything about them being sentient?

**Rhodey:** …

**Bruce:** …

**Laura:** …

**Tony:** …

**Tony:** Okay fine, but they would only be semi-sentient at most.

**Cooper:** Lila likes the castle!

**Cooper:** [picture sent]

**Harley:** You guy’s got a castle with a ball pit?

**Peter:** And swimming pool!

**Cooper:** And we’re building fighting tree houses!

**Harley:** I wanna help!

**Harley:** Dad can I come over next weekend?

**Laura:** I thought we just agreed that we weren’t building sentient tree houses.

**Peter:** But, dad said we could!

**Laura:** Tony, no.

**Tony:** … But it would be a great learning experience.

**Peter:** Yeah!

**Harley:** Exactly!

**Cooper:** C’mon mom, please?

**Bruce:** I’ll supervise if that helps?

**Laura:** Fine. Bruce, please make sure that they’re not sentient.

**Tony:** Yes! We got mom’s approval kids!

**Peter:** And Harley can come over next weekend, right?

**Laura:** Yes, if it’s okay with his mom.

**Tony:** I’ll send the Stark jet to pick you up H.

**Harley:** Woo!

**Rhodey:** Now that that’s settled, how are we gonna drag the kids out of there for breakfast?

**Tony:** I didn’t put a lounge in that place for no reason. We don’t have to drag them out, we just bring the breakfast in.

**Laura:** We?

**Rhodey:** We?

**Tony:** Wow, fine, just me I guess.

…

**Laura:** Okay, I have to admit, the bouncy castle is really neat.

**Bruce:** You could actually live in here.

**Rhodey:** Let it never be said that Tony does anything half-way.

**Laura:** Speaking of… Where did he go?

**Bruce:** Found him, and the kids.

**Rhodey:** Where?

**Bruce:** In the trampoline room. He’s trapped.

**Laura:** Trapped?

**Bruce:** The kids created a cuddle pile, and he’s in the center of it.

**Bruce:** [picture sent]

**Laura:** That is possibly one of the most adorable things I have ever seen.

**Bruce:** I think I’m going to follow their lead.

**Rhodey:** Same. Y’know there’s bedrooms in here? I don’t know what he made this stuff out of, but it’s really comfortable.

**Laura:** I can’t believe this is my life.

**Rhodey:** Better get used to it. Did I tell you about the time he bought my mom an island?

**Laura:** Somehow, I feel like that’s the bare minimum he would do for the people he loves.

**Bruce:** Well, you’re not wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> The three pictures Cooper sent in order are: The outside of the bouncy castle, the part of the castle with a swimming pool, and Lila jumping into the ball pit.
> 
> Did you like it? I promise I'll be back to my regular formatting once I finish my exams! I just wanted to do a quick thing to take a break. The Barton family fic should be out by the end of next week though. Comments and criticisms are appreciated! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> P.S. I picture the cuddle pile having Nathan cuddled up on Tony's chest, Lila practically wrapped around Tony's side, and Peter and Cooper taking a side each. And Tony's just laying there lamenting his life, but he's too soft to risk moving and waking the kids up.


End file.
